


Gradazioni cromatiche

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sotto le luci del Garden, Rinoa è rossa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradazioni cromatiche

**Author's Note:**

> Ancora abusi di prompt come titoli

Squall non pensava potesse succedere, prima o poi, di imbattersi in qualcuno tanto caldo e tanto piacevole come Rinoa. Per quanto il sentimento che prova contrasti profondamente con la sua persona, non riesce a fare a meno di vedere in lei qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che, fino a quel giorno, è mancato. Rinoa è rossa, nella sua testa; è il colore del sangue che gli pulsa nelle vene, di ciò che lo mantiene in vita. Contrasta con il nero che fino a quel momento ha tenuto piede nel suo cuore, con il bianco freddo e sterile che non ha fatto altro che usare come copertura durante tutta la sua esistenza.   
Sotto le luci del Garden, Rinoa è rossa.   
E lui, per la prima volta, vorrebbe essere altrettanto.


End file.
